


Tears in our eyes

by I_am_a_color_13



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, married sana and yousef strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_color_13/pseuds/I_am_a_color_13
Summary: One shot in which everyone cries. But it's not sad I promise.





	Tears in our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is dedicated to @sanaflowers on tumblr! She just had to mention tears and I was gone so hope you like this little one shot!

Sana doesn’t realise that she is crying before she feels the tear falling on her hand. Why is she crying? There are no reason to cry, none at all. Come on get a grip, he is coming home soon you don’t want to scare him,she thinks. But she just can’t stop! It is so overwhelming. She never thought she would react that way but yet here she is looking at what’s in her hands and softly crying. 

She hears the key turning inside the lock when he opens the door. When she hears him entering their home, she tries to quickly wipe away the tears. She isn’t usually overwhelmed by her emotions but this is so special. She wants to do this properly.

She checks her face in the mirror on the wall before leaving the bedroom and going to meet him in the living room. She is trying to think about what she could possibly say but all she can do is stare at her hands and what they’re holding. 

She reaches the living room and here he is. When he hears her footsteps, he turns around, surprised to see her at home when she is supposed to still be working. He smiles and opens his mouth to say hello when he notices her red eyes.

He immediately walks up to her, extremely worried. He puts both his hands around her face asking what had happened and what is wrong. She can’t say anything at all. She’s lost all her words suddenly. As he is getting more and more worried, she smiles at him.

He smiles right back and asks again what is happening. She can see that he doesn’t understand. Of course. How could he?

She simply raises her hand and puts in his hand what she has been holding for a few minutes now. He doesn’t immediately look down as he is still scanning her face for clues. She motions for him to look at what he is holding.

He looks down. And freezes. He looks at her than looks at tha thing in his hand. At her. At his hand. Her. His hand. 

He asks with a trembling voice if this is serious and she simply nods as she feels the tears coming back in her eyes. She can see that he is about to cry as well. 

When he realises what is happening he leans down and kisses both her cheeks, then her nose, her forehead and finally her lips before taking a step back and sitting down on the couch. She goes to sit next to him. She wipes away his tears. He wipes away hers. They both look down at the little thing in Yousef’s hand.

A pregancy test. Positive.


End file.
